Path Of Deadmen
by M870
Summary: Jason and his group are being led into war via chopper but has he made the right choice of joining the army?
1. Prologue : The Beginning

Path Of Deadmen by M870

Prologue : The Beginning

Jason's POV

We were being sent in by chopper. There were about 10 choppers taking us all into the battlefield. None of us wanted to go, we never wanted our lives to be on line. We would rather be at home with our familys. I could already smell the gunpowder and blood. I wanted to go back but I couldn't. I didn't know what I was thinking when I joined the army.

I'm just a 25 year old vehicle mechanic. My father died a few years back when the Nazis invaded our town. He was shot. He was shot right in front of me. I was barely 20 years old and I watched my father die right in front of me. To avenge his death, I joined the army.

These wars are nothing like the ones back then. You go to the army camp, they give you a gun and they send you to war. They don't bother teaching you to shoot, they don't bother teaching you the rules of combat, they don't shave your hair so you don't get it caught in anything. I was hoping to have my hair cut shorter since the hair cutting business were taken down when the goverment were deiciding what stores that they really needed. Alot of us had dirty long hair, only few have short hair. I could of done with a shave too. My long goatee was really getting itchy.

We were all wearing matching uniforms, consisting of dark green cargo pants, dark green button up shirts, black fingerless gloves, black combat boots and a green helmet with either ciggerates on the strap or extra ammo.

Our weapons consisted of M4 assault rifles, Glock 17s or M1911A1 pistols, large survival knives and a few fragmentation grenades.

The chopper was filled to the max with 20 people. I only knew 4 of them. James, Fred, Jim and Nelson.

James came from a rough background that he doesn't really talk about. He stood around 6 foot 1 and had short black gelled back hair. He was a pretty strong guy, never really showed emotion. He only speaks when spoken to aswell.

Jim was my best buddie, he grew up without his parents by his side. Heck, he grew up all by himself, not many friends either. He stands at my height of 6'5 which is pretty fuckin' big for a 23 year old. He usally has his face covered under his long dark blonde curly hair.

Fred joined the army to get away from the racist abuse he'd been going through for years. He was one of the very few black people in the army which I thought was a bit weird. He also had long hair but had them in dreadlocks and stood around 5 foot 9. He's the group sniper too.

Nelson was a quiet person. Like David, he never really talked about his background. He had short brown hair and he was very nervous about going into war. He was just below 6 foot around 5 foot 11 and a half. He was also the medic of our group.

Were just above the battlefield, guns were blazing below, soldier's crys were echoing throughout the field, explosions were making my ears ring.

The cargo door slid open making my hair flow into my face covering my eyes. I threw my hair behind me and watched the battle below. It looked like our side was getting fucked both ways. Our sargent was giving us orders but I couldn't hear anything he was saying.

Before I knew it, the rope was lured down and I was first in line. I took a deep breath, swallowed my spit and jumped. The tension was very high, I was sweaty and my heart was beating rapidly. I was close to the bottom when I opened fire with my assault rifle. I let go when I was about 5 feet below ground.

I headed straight for a broken down building that used to be a cafe. I fired what was left of my clip from around the corner and ran threw the back exit into an alley. The place stank. The left side was blocked off and the right side had a van blocking the way. The only way out was the fence.

Once I scaled it, I ran out of that alley and into the street. I took cover behind a blown up car and reloaded my assault rifle. This war was fuckin' insane.

_Author's Note : I've finally posted something this year. I guess I got into war stuff and deicided to write this. This is based on war movies like Full Metal Jacket and Saving Private Ryan. I'm putting this under Saving Private Ryan because A) The area is similar and B) It's war._


	2. Chapter 1 : Reunited

Path Of Deadmen by M870

Chapter 1 : Reunited

Jason still hid behind the blown up car and popped up every moment to sire a burst into his enemies. It had been 10 minutes since he had dropped out of the helicopter and had already wasted 2 clips of his assault rifle.

All of a sudden, he heard a rumble. Then the ground started shaking. He slightly stuck his head up to see an M1 Abrams tank coming towards him. He got himself off his ass and dive into a bar next to him. As he looked back to the car he had hidden by get blown into smitherenes.

Before he could even turn around, a bunch of enemy soldiers got into front of him with their AK-47s at ready. Then a hail of gunfire killed the whole group.

"Up here!" Shouted someone from above on the roof.

Jason ran outside with assault rifle at ready and looked up to see some familiar faces. "Help me up there would ya?" Jason shouted over the hail of gunfire and explosions. Jim, James, Fred and Nelson were on the roof with a rope being lured down.

Jason hooked onto the rope and pulled himself up with bullets soring past his feet. "You alright buddy?" Jim asked Jason as he got to the top. "Never better" Jason replied pushing himself to his feet with his assault rifle.

"Don't ask questions, move!" James shouted before Jason could even say anything.

The group jumped off the roof and into a pile of boxs where Nelson tripped over and dropped his assault rifle. "Get on your feet soldier!" James shouted to Nelson picking him up by his shirt and handing him his assault rifle as they ran through the street.

James halted everybody to take a peak around the corner. He waved his hand to show that the men can go. As they thought it was safe, more gunfire hailed around them almost hitting their feet. They stepped to the side where James and Jim fired at the enemys. Jason, Fred and Nelson went into the alley where Jim and James followed with guns still blazing.

The alley led to another street littered with cars, bodies etc. Jason fired a single shot into the head of an enemy spraying crimson red across the crystal white walls of the nearby builing. Behind the row of buildings was a beach where a battle had recently took place.

"We're headin' to that beach" James said pointing towards the beach.

"Why the beach?" Fred asked curiously.

"Because nowbody will suspect anybody being there after a battle has already took place there." James replied keeping low.

It took them at least 5 minutes to get across the messed up road. They soon reached the beach going through another alley and over a wired fence. The group was on the side of concrete path leading to a staircase going down to the beach.

"What are we doing here again?" Fred asked looking around for enemy soldiers pointing his assault rifle in every direction. James followed the path ingnoring Fred's question. "He asked you a question James." Jim said firmly.

As soon as they reached the beach, James turned around and answered their question. "Before we dropped off, I made a call to the other team saying to meet us on the beach.

"How can you be so sure?" Nelson asked taking a look behind him. "Because I'm always sure" James replied cockily.

A hail of gunfire sent the team rolling over to an iron 'X' sheild.


End file.
